Escondidas
by Celi-chii
Summary: Amarse a escondidas, es lo único que podían hacer. Drabble, SasuSaku. Lime muy leve. Un poco de OoC.


**A ver, he de explicar algo :3**

'**La vida entre los flashes' y 'En altos vuelos' no serán continuados de momento. No tengo fuerzas para nada, ni ninuna inspiración para ellos, así que de verdad que lo siento muchísmo, pero… no habrá hasta dentro de mucho.**

**Lo único que podréis esperar de mí ahora serán one shots, two shots, o drabbles, que es para lo único que realmente me queda inspiración.**

**Espero me perdonen, de verdad lo siento D: **

**Bueno, les dejo leer MI PRIMER FIC SASUSAKU. (Aplausos, vitoreos, JAJAJA) :D Bueno, ahí va. **

**Disfruten :3**

**ADVERTENCIA: leve lemon. Muy leve. JÉP.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mis uñas se clavaron en la amplia espalda del muchacho mientras este se movía rítmicamente sobre mí. Un vaivén de emociones me recorrían el cuerpo, y no podía hacer más que dejarme llevar por el placer. Gimiendo, gritando. Gotas de sudor caían por mi cuerpo, y mi ya largo pelo rosado me caía por los hombros, siendo apartado por el hombre que me empujaba para poder besarme mejor.

Un par de embestidas más y mi cuerpo llegó al clímax, avisándome con un espasmo de placer que me recorrió toda la columna. Al poco tiempo el hombre de cabello azabache cayó a mi lado, después de haber llegado al orgasmo igualmente.

Me acomodé en el pecho del hombre; este me acariciaba levemente el brazo mientras miraba fijamente al techo.

- Pronto llegarán – dije finalmente, haciendo círculos en el pecho del azabache.

Éste no respondió de inmediato, siguió tan impasible como siempre.

Le miré con seria y me levanté, llevándome la sábana con mi cuerpo desnudo, comenzando a vestirme recogiendo la ropa esparcida por aquella cabaña, en el bosque.

- Verdaderamente esto es molesto. – murmuró finalmente, mientras comenzaba a ponerse sus ropas.

Yo, la habladora Sakura Haruno, la chica que siempre tenía algo que decir, o sino un buen golpe, callé durante unos segundos, intentando decir algo, sin resultado. Terminé de vestirme y aguanté la mirada al hombre, algo temblorosa.

- Si quieres que me vaya, sólo tienes que decírmelo y esto se terminará.

Silencio.

Nada más que silencio.

- Sakura – en décimas de segundo ya estaba en frente mía – No quiero que esto acabe, créeme – me miró serio – Pero es peligroso para ti – bajé la cabeza, harta de ser una _molestia _para él – Como el Consejo y toda Konoha se entere de que te ves con un criminal como yo, tú…

- No se enterarán – dije subiendo la mirada, algo aguada, aguantando mis lágrimas – Y si se enteran, ¿qué más da? No me importa mientras esté junto a ti, Sasuke.

- Pero a mí sí.

De nuevo, silencio.

La mirada oscura de él se mezclaba con la mía, jade. Un mar de sentimientos entre los dos, un mar difícil de navegar.

- Nunca debimos empezar esto.

Se giró, poniéndose su camisa.

Entonces pude oír cómo mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

¿Por qué la había dicho eso? ¿Es que ya no le importaba? ¿No sentía nada?

Me acerqué a él, dándole un empujón, furiosa. Sasuke se desequilibró, pero no llegó a caerse. Me miró triste con los ojos, aunque su expresión seria no lo demostrara.

Me fui hasta un rincón donde estaba mi mochila y demás artilugios ninjas y me la coloqué en la espalda, con el ceño fruncido, aguantando las lágrimas.

Pasé de largo por delante de Sasuke, pero este me agarró fuertemente del brazo, haciendo que girara bruscamente. Me sorprendí, pero mi enojo volvió a los pocos segundos.

- Suéltame.

- No.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero fue inútil.

- Me lastimas, déjame. – mi voz seguía segura, pero duró poco – Sasuke… – comencé a darle golpes en el pecho, furiosa, pero Sasuke no hizo nada por detenerme. - ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame te digo! – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, de una vez – Suéltame… - mis golpes cada vez eran más débiles -, por favor… s-suéltame… - no pude más y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

Sasuke me rodeó fuertemente, apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza.

- Idiota – susurré Sakura abrazándole igualmente, disfrutando del contacto.

Nos quedamos así durante unos segundos, nadie decía nada.

- Sakura – su voz era triste, melancólica – No he tenido demasiada suerte en la vida, que digamos – sonrió irónico – todas las personas a las que realmente he querido ya no están aquí - paré de sollozar, apoyada en la ya mojada camisa del azabache, rodeándole fuertemente pues sabía que esto no era fácil para él – Ahora lo único que me queda, lo único que no quiero perder – me levantó la barbilla - lo único que verdaderamente me importa: eres tú.

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida. Había oído a Sasuke hablar así otras veces, de hecho, siempre se desahogaba conmigo, muy de vez en cuando, claro. Llevábamos viéndonos a escondidas bastante tiempo, y a él le había costado bastante el poder decirme un 'Te quiero', sin embargo fue capaz de decirlo, hace uno, o dos meses.

Alcé el rostro a la altura de el de Sasuke, mirándole a los ojos. Éste siguió mirándome, serio. No se esperó el beso que le propiné después. Tierno dulce; salvaje, desesperado. Nuestras lenguas se encontraban, danzaban. Los labios de uno daban con los del otro, haciendo más complicado el separarse.

Él fue el primero en separarse. Le miré confundida.

- Debes irte. – murmuró en mi oído, en un susurro, haciendo que temblara.

Le miré con tristeza, pareciese que todo lo que anteriormente había dicho y tan bonito le había quedado se hubiese ido al demonio, como si fuese todo mentira.

Suspiré y resignada caminé hasta la puerta. Iba a abrir, cuando Sasuke me jaló del brazo para girarme y volver a darme un apasionado pero fugaz beso que hizo que mis piernas se tambaleasen un poco.

- Ahora sí. Vete – dijo él contra mis labios, con esa media sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Sonreí.

Después de todo, Sasuke sí había cambiado, aunque fuese un poco.

.

.

.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – me giré, comprobando que mi rubio amigo estaba a unos metros de mí. Se acercó corriendo, con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba, y con su vestimenta Ninja, pues estábamos en misión: encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo hombre que me había hecho suya hace unos minutos.

Me comenzó a palpitar deprisa el corazón. Estábamos a muy poca distancia de la cabaña de donde venía y recientemente había estado hablando con Sasuke.

- Naruto – dije sorprendida. – Qué haces aquí, pensé que estabas en el campamento. – miré de reojo a los lados, verificando que el azabache no estuviera por allí.

- Sí, lo que pasa es que me levanté para hacer pis y vi que no estabas, dattebayo. – dijo con su mano en la nuca.

- Bueno, pues entonces volvamos.

Yo sabía de los sentimientos del rubio por mí. O al menos, los que tuvo, pues últimamente se había estado acercando mucho a cierta ojiperla. Aún así siempre me mandaba indirectas, indirectas que nunca correspondía, y si lo hacía era con un golpe.

Sin embargo creía que Naruto hacía tiempo que se había resignado, de hecho estaba a punto de tirar la toalla seguramente. ¿Para qué mentir? Yo nunca lo amaría, y ahora que veía mejor las cosas se replantearía si alguna vez me llegó a amar de verdad. ¿La razón? El mismo hombre que estábamos buscando y que traeríamos de vuelta a Konoha, según Naruto: Sasuke Uchiha.

Comenzamos a caminar, pero me quedé un poco más atrasada. Miré hacia lo alto de la rama de un árbol y le vi, apoyado contra el tronco, con los brazos cruzados.

Me miraba con esos ojos negros, de una manera tan intensa que tuve que apoyarme en un árbol por no caerme. Volví a mirar y vi cómo se preparaba para irse, pero antes de hacerlo me guiñó un ojo de la manera más sexy que podría existir.

Me sonrojé fuertemente al instante, pero sacudí la cabeza rápidamente.

- ¿Uh? – Naruto se giró - ¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan?

- ¿E-eh? – sacudí aún más la cabeza, alzando las manos, negando - ¡N-no, nada! Esto… ¡uy mira qué hora es, si es tardísimo! Rápido, de seguro Kakashi-sensei nos estará esperando. – dije cogiéndole del brazo.

- Pero Sakura…

- ¡Andando dije! – dije dándole un _pequeño_ golpe en la nuca.

- ¡Auch! ¡Por qué eres tan mala Sakura-chan!

.

.

.

**Y se preguntarán: ¿Qué demonios es esto? NO TENGO NI IDEA D:**

**No estoy en mi mejor época, ya lo he dicho arriba, aparte que el Sasusaku no creo que sea lo mío. **

**Esto ni siquiera se puede considerar one shot. ¿Drabble, quizá? Bah, ni yo sé.**

**Simplemente quería subir algo para avisarles de que sigo viva (Aplausos, gritos, silbidos, olas xDDDDDocya) que subiré más cosas, pero dadme mi tiempo, un laaaaaaaaargo y valioso tiempo ^^ Y ya sabéis, sólo one shots hasta nuevo aviso.**

**POR CIERTO, IMPORTANTE: **Como ya he dicho unas 4657972683 veces, no tengo inspiración, así que si queréis, repito, SI QUERÉIS, podéis dejadme ideas para un one shot, algo que queráis que sea escrito y publicado aquí, y si puedo y me veo capaz de hacerlo, lo publicaré, poniendo claro que es de la persona que me lo haya dicho, no soy una ladrona, si me conocéis lo sabréis.

Po' eso, nada más que decir, queridos y humildes lectores que me leéis.

**¿Y qué tal un lindísimo review para esta pobre y triste autora? :') OS QUIERO OS QUIERO OS QUIERO. Dejad review, opinando, agradeciendo, insultando, amenazando… Lo que queráis, pero dejad.**

**Un besito a todos, nos vemos en la próxima :3**

**#Doradita18, muak.**


End file.
